Valentina's Luck
by Exquisitely Herself
Summary: Valentina decides to leave the busy city life for a quieter town, filled with plenty of her old friends that have begged for her to go. She's ready for the change, but what happens when some old, and new flames show up? M for language, smut, and themes.
1. Chapter 1

_****DISCLAIMER** I do not own Animal Crossing; all the characters belong to Nintendo.**_  
**Chapters are either going to be very short or very long, depending on how much time I have to write them. It's rated M for a reason, but this chapter is very clean. Just wait until later ones, and the fun starts.**

**

* * *

**

The rain was very tough; they fell like enormous drops, gleaming from the taxi driver's headlights on his tan rusted car. All my bags were neatly packed next to me for the beginning of this night trip to my new home. Now almost to the town, they are flying all over the place in the back seat. I cringed and leaned a little more into my seat to shield myself from all the crazy luggage. My body shivered too, today was a very cold, damp night.

The green kappa turtle in the front noticed my discomfort from his mirror. "Ya know lassie, if yer cold an' want me to turn the temp up, just tell me. No need to be shyn' away from help."

"Why thank you for the off-" my hand swatted away another package "-er, but can you slow down a bit? I mean, I know you're trying to get to Town Hall quickly because of this nor'easter and all but it's like a battlefield back here." The driver chuckled and smiled.

"Oh! If that was all ya wanted, why didn't ya just say so?" And so he did, thankfully. I breathed in deeply, about to thank him until he asked about my reason for coming here.

"Well, a few of my friends already live there, and they all said it was nice. I figured if it's a pleasant place, it sure as hell beats the loud city." I answered. He nodded understanding where I was coming from.

"I'm living there now lass and ya know it ain't all it's cracked up to be. Trust me, um, sorry but I don't know yer name little lady."

"Oh it's Valentina. " I quickly filled his curiosity.

"That's a nice name ya got ther', pure an' true. Out of all them city folks out there, yer the sweetest I've met." He commented. It made me blush a little; it was quite a kind compliment. I am definitely gonna tip him more than 8% percent.

"Aw, thank you. Out of all the taxi cab drivers I've met, and trust me I have met A TON, you are the best one," I smiled at him, "Hey is that the town over there?" I asked as my eyes stared at the little dainty Town Hall sign.

"Yep! Seems like yer trip is over now. Nice seeing ya Valentina."

"You too, um, sorry I never got your name." I practically stumbled over my words.

"It's Kappn', and don't worry yer be seeing meh'whereabouts around here every now an' then."

"Thanks for the drive," I handed him the money, and the extra 20,"You deserve it."

I grabbed my three suitcases and two of my small bags. The rain even let out when I walked outside, revealing the bright stars covered by the clouds moments ago.

"_I might like it here…_" I muttered along to myself, passing the rock paved way to the wooden building.


	2. Chapter 2

_****DISCLAIMER** I do not own Animal Crossing; all the characters belong to Nintendo.**_  
**I know the first chapter was REALLY short, but I just needed the beginning out of my head. This one hopefully will stand and deliver.**** Hope you all like it!**

**Its Rated M for a reason, but in this on there is only a little language and flirtatious motives. Later on, as promised, a bit of smut.**

**

* * *

  
**

"Hello? Is anybody here?" My hands pushed the front wooden doors wide open. I was in a bit of a rush from the bitter cold drifting inside my coat, so they slammed it against the wall. Oopsies. Suddenly, a light purple head bonked up, hitting the desks overlooking the room. The un-mailed letters, packages, and bills fell all over the poor duck receptionist. I could see dark circles under her eyes and the drool hanging from her left cheek. "_Well, I don't blame her. After all it's 2 in the morning, poor girl deserves a break_."

"Who the hell slammed the goddamn doors opened!?" She thrashed away at all the letters and snapped around at me. Well, now I take back the part I said about her deserving a break.

"You careless bitch, you know it's… wait, what times is it?" she glowered at me, expecting an answer. I took out my phone and checked. Yep, 2 in the morning.

"It's 2:03 in the morning." I said. She just glared, making my stomach sink extremely low. I walked up to the counter and told her why I'm here so early.

"Oh, so you're moving in Rose Hill? Great." She commented. I could've sworn under her breath she hissed "_Jesus Christ of all the people we get one more bitch_," she then continued to speak in her regular nasal and dragged out voice, "Well, I need to get you some forms, and a pen. I'll be right back." She got up and I examined her name tag. It read "Phylis" and below it said "Night Shift Worker". I hate the rudeness but seriously, she must've gotten use to working late by now.

"Here you go; I think you know how to fill out forms." She smirked. Dear god, I never wanted to smack someone so much.

My hand took the pen that was lying around nearby and started. It was getting quite uncomfortable standing and holding all the crap I brought. I tried to stuff everything into one bag before I left for Rose Hill; that didn't work so now it's two bags that are unbearably heavy. Making my way over to the chairs in the corner next to the recycling bin, my body collapsed on one of them and my arms let go of the weight. The silence filled my ears, and somehow eased my body. It was nice and all, but just lonely.

I finished up with the last signature required line and got up over to the nasty receptionist.

"Oh yay you're done. Well, you can leave now."

"Wait, what? That was it?" I was shocked. I knew the address of my house, but not where the hell it was.

"Oh. I'm guessing you'll want a town map," She threw it at my face but thanks to the cab ride and hour ago, I was great at swatting things away.

"Thanks. Alright, goodnight!" I almost tripped over myself rushing for the doors. Oh, how I wanted to go sleep!

"…You too" My ears caught her say as the doors slammed closed behind me. A slight grin grew over my face; she actually said something with a hint of genuine kindness.

My hands grasped onto all my things, as I took a deep breath in. It was just something about that air, the smell of pine and the night. It was just… homely. Chirping of crickets and the gentle breeze now intoxicated me. I couldn't help but lean against one of the many trees surrounding me. I could fall asleep here…

But reality hit me. And it felt like someone, or something was watching me. Damn my paranoia.

I took out the map and skimmed it, searching for my house. I saw a couple up ahead, one was a light blue with white porches, the other was very distinct and had so much character. It was old, and worn down. The paneling was the deepest maroon my eyes have ever encountered; I instantly fell in love with it. To my curiosity I decided to see who's it was.

The steel mailbox read "_Rosie's Home Sweet Home_". Aw, she sounds like a nice person. Pretty name.

"So, you're the new girl that Violet's been talking about?" A rough and deep voice said. I almost shit myself, who the hell is out at 2 am?! Now I realize how Phylis felt. I jolted around and to my surprise, it was a young guy. He couldn't have been more than maybe 22.

"Uhm, yeah. Violet talks about me?" I asked. She was shy, I didn't think she would really socialize… but then again she did say this town was the friendliest. After my run in at town hall I was a little discouraged though.

"Nonstop. She does so much, we all thought she was in love with you," he chuckled, "But I hope not. She's real excited to see you. Too excited, haaha." He walked over closer, revealing his facial features. Oh god, light, LIGHT eyes. He looked well built, but then again he was wearing a black hoodie and dark jeans.

"Well, we've known each other since, I don't know, eighth grade maybe. That girl has got my back, and has. She was there for my first heartbreak too actually." Oh god I'm rambling. Shut up Valentina, shut up.

He raised one of his eyebrows, almost checking me out. Great, I hope he isn't a total dick like the rest of the guys that have ever shown any interest in me.

"How could anyone break your heart? I find that very hard to believe," He stared at my hair, "She told about your distinctive hair too. Dark pink, sexy if you ask me. A little daring on one hand." Oh god. Seriously man, you just met me. That's too soon.

"Haha… yeah." I blushed a bit. A little because I was embarrassed, but more for what I was about to ask him. "Do you know Adam?"

He looked surprised, almost mad. "Yeah, I know him."

I waited for some sort of response but nothing. He looked shaken up. "Okay, you know him. You two friends?"

"Define friends. That guy is nothing but trouble. I'm surprised a girl like you is into him." He stated. Adam? My oldest and most amazing friend, trouble? He was a fucking prep in high school, and in college. I used to always tease him about how OCD he was about every little thing. He couldn't hurt a fly. This guy, whoever the hell he is, is talking bullshit.

"You shouldn't be liking guys like him…" He got a little closer, too close for comfort, but enough for me to step back. "How about you try me on for size?"

Alright. He's trying way too hard.

"Wow. Alright, Violet talks so much about me. Then what's my name?"

"Valentina." He shot at me. Impressive. I got a little closer, I could see he wasn't expecting it. Just because he knew how to play the game, didn't mean I didn't know how to play better.

"Well, you know my name. It's a shame, I don't even know yours." I said, with a hint of sultry.

"It's Joshua. Josh for short, obviously." I got a little closer, leaning into him.

"Alright Josh, nice meeting you. Now," my lips whispered in to his ear. The hairs on the back of his neck stood, "If you don't stop being a total meat chaser, I'll smack the player off of you." I smiled and got back at a normal position away from him. He smelled kind of nice though, with his Ax cologne.

He laughed. "Alright, you've got brains. I'm proud of you for that, but do you even know where your house is?" Damn. I didn't.

"Nope. Make yourself useful Josh," I handed him the map, "and take me home."

"Don't mind if I do. Your house is pretty close, just north from here. Lucky for you."

I got confused. "What about you? You're pretty lucky too."

"How? I can't walk you that far. That's pretty unlucky for any guy, I'd love to get to know you better." Oh please. At this point, I just think he was trying to make me laugh.

"Well… I can't fight you. Good point." We both laughed, trying to make light of the situation.

On our way there we passed many more houses, he described all the neighbors he could that lived in each. Some cats, others were wolves. His good friend was Ajax apparently, an eagle. He said he's a real cool guy, well bird in our case. Josh also mentioned ever since 2005 they've been getting more and more non-animal residents in Rose Hill. They come and go, usually because they think it's too quiet of a town but he disagrees. He says that even though it's a small town, it's crazy here, you just have to get to know it. Not wild, but a nice kind of crazy. He explained the local shops too, trying to convince me to go out with him to hang around the stores and afterwards to the museum. It's been expanded since more and more people are donating what they can. I said a stern maybe, if he could find my house. I had doubts after we passed the same house twice, but all was alright when we finally got to my new place.

"This is great! It's nice, and small! Oh," I took out the key from my pocket, "well, thanks for getting me here." He outstretched his arms for a hug. I shook my head, he pouted. I gotta admit, he was (terribly) charming. I walked up the front steps, ready to just sleep when suddenly the door swung open. It nearly hit my nose.

"Surprise! Bet you never thought to see me here?" It was Violet, and damn has she grown. I haven't seen her since 12th grade, and now she's taller than me! It used to be the other way around.

"Oh my god! Violet!" I glomped her, almost falling over and we embraced for what seemed like forever, until Josh screamed "Sure, you hug her but not me." He walked over and noticed Violet's height as well.

"Damn, redhead you're wearing heels?" I looked down, and holy shit they must've been around 6 inches! No wonder that little sneaky-

"Haha, that's fucking hilarious! Just take them off you look like your trying to stand but your practically wobbling." I said. She cracked up and started unstrapping them.

"Oh dear god, you were her guide for town Josh? What was that like?" Violet said. Josh shrugged.

"I'll tell you about it later, but everyone is waiting for you upstairs!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about the party."

"Wait party, everyone, what?!" I was kind of mad, I was REALLY hoping to sleep but I guess not tonight.

"Just old friends, come on inside," she grabbed both Josh and my hands. This night just gets more and more interesting.


End file.
